


in between

by starlight92



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manics fic clichés ikr??, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight92/pseuds/starlight92
Summary: Sometimes it really is that easy, just like falling in slow motion.





	in between

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a few things, thought I'd make into one post for simplicity's sake. 
> 
> As always a disclaimer, this is fiction and never happened.
> 
> xx

No light, endless black envelops the small room, the bed, the two on either side of it. Asleep, anyone would think, judging by the stillness and slow breathing, not quite in sync. In fact they are both, almost but not quite asleep, aftermath of post gig adrenaline warring with exhaustion. They can almost still hear the feedback echo high pitched and familiar, overwhelming noise shot through with that dizzy rush mixed with alcohol, of course. Nothing like the breathless joy of being young and here- in London – together, ready for anything.

No wonder they find it hard to sleep sometimes, all that possibility bubbling under the surface. The smaller of the pair particularly, he suffers most with so many thoughts spiralling into the early hours of the morning, some nights it just takes more vodka to gently nudge away the nervous energy, blur the anxiety enough. A routine and a false reflection of comfort, it usually works and that's what matters; ignoring the inexplicable ache twisting inside him, there is nothing else he needs. Nothing else.

The slightly too cold air sends a shiver through him, makes him pull the blanket closer, at which point the man next to him sighs and rolls over.

"Come here..."

Reaching out for him in the darkness, under the covers, Nicky doesn't need to think about it, half-awake and craving the warmth. Moving closer, Richey lets those arms wrap around him, his back against Nicky's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every warm breath against his neck. This is what they do now, so close as friends they could almost be lovers – almost, but not quite.

Both are soon asleep within minutes, sometimes it really is that easy, just like falling in slow motion.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Another dark room, a hotel room this time, scratchy blankets on the twin beds rustle with any tiny movement. Heater buzzing, windows rattling with the onslaught of the storm outside, and dull footsteps thumping around the room above. _How is it possible to be falling asleep in amongst all this_ , Richey thinks in frustration, squinting through the darkness in the direction of the bed opposite, the sleeping form of his best friend. Enough faint light through thin curtains that he can see Nick's stretched out on his back and Richey's listening for his slow breathing as if borrowing some peaceful moment might help. The storm is still too loud.

_God, he's so tired_

The need to feel calm enough, to concentrate on someone else, not his own thoughts piling up into an unsteady tower, is overwhelming. 

It is only a moment then, simple as crossing the short distance, climbing in and pressing close to Nicky's side, soft t shirt fabric under still uncertain hands. 

Nicky mumbles something into the pillow, barely awake but enough to pull him closer and Richey exhales with a kind of relief that makes the tension seem to roll away under that simple touch, simple closeness. Barely any room for them both in this bed but somehow they fit together, even with Nicky's long legs tangling with his.

"Can't sleep, love?"

Nicky talks to him like this, all soft and unlike any way they talk in daylight hours, some might call it, _intimate_ , possibly. Soothing as the hands on his back, gentle fingertips tracing circles on his skin, it's almost too much, for a moment he's just breathing, trying to remember how to speak

"Yeah...sorry I woke you though" The words don't catch in his throat. 

"'s ok" Nicky whispers into his hair "it's ok" again, still stroking his back. 

It feels so good Richey almost lets himself believe that. _It's ok._

That sensation of drifting and finally slowing down, is enough for now.

 

 

\---

 

 

Months pass,  mornings waking up curled around each other more and more often then not, it becomes part of their routine on tour; all excuses fallen away without a word spoken. Not about that, anyway – they watch tv and talk, Richey more than half drunk by now, chatty and doing his best to smile when he catches Nicky looking at him.

Everything could be ok, Nick sips wine from a plastic cup, he's not going to watch Richey pour another shot of vodka into his drink with disapproval or barely concealed worry, not tonight. He doesn't want to think about it, on this rare occasion they can pretend.

Everything is alright, even when it isn't, a question answered on repeat _I can't do this anymore / but I can't do anything else_. Touring, off the bus as if sleepwalking, pointless bickering, another city slips away into the distance. Drinking, before the gig and onstage trying to look like he can remember what his hands are supposed to do next.

Then there's..... Richey glances over again, for a long moment just watching Nick, flickering light from the tv illuminating smudges of makeup under his eyes.

_So beautiful_

Richey slips an arm around his waist, in a way that is so deliberate, it is almost a question. 

Relaxing against him is enough of an answer, Nick's long fingers stroking through his hair, those blue eyes drawn only to him now.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just fine" And it doesn't feel quite like a lie this time

That smile again, then Nicky just fucking kisses him, gentle at first like another question. _You want this, don't you?_ Trying to focus, Richey's mouth catches up, lets his lips part and lets Nick further in. Then pulling away, too breathless for words yet he needs to keep going, keep demonstrating that _yes_ , he really does want this.

A moan as he sucks Nicky's lower lip, rubs up hard against him. Pulls his t-shirt over his head, it's not long before the rest of their clothes end up on the floor too.

They collapse into each other slowly, as wind caught leaves falling inevitably to the ground, the dizziness could be alcohol or just pure relief. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
